Memories
by BaybieBlue
Summary: With Emily having no memory at all she wanders the world not knowing anything. Will the team be able to save her not knowing what happened to her? Sequel to Wlecome To The Darkside
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: So this is the very first chapter of the Sequel. Enjoy. Also sorry for misspellings. Typing poo n kindle which is so hard to do but only free time available.

Emily

I sat down on a bench in the park. I swung my feet. Some teens came over and hugged me. "Who are you!" I said in my kid voice. "Emily. It's us. Kevin, Mike, Mia And Jayden" The Asian girl said. "I don't know you! Stranger Danger!" I shouted. 1 man came over. He had long black hair. "Is there a problem over here?" He asked. Then he looked at me. "Emily are they scaring you?" He asked. ""Wh-Who are you?" I asked.

"Go away Dekker!" Jayden snapped. "Why would I when you are talking to my daughter?" Dekker said. "Your my dad?" I asked. Dekker nodded. "I find that hard to believe. I am starting to trust creepy teenagers more." I said. "Come on Emily!" Dekker said trying to grab me. I dodged his hands. I got up and ran away. I stopped when I was far enough away. "Where are you going!? Your home is with us Emily!?" One of them shouted. "Don't trust them honey. I am your father!" Dekker shouted. "I am heading home!" I shouted back. "We can take you!" The Asian lady shouted. "I am home! It's right there!" I said pointing to the orphanage. I started to run to it.

I started to run around till I saw Jenny. Jenny was kind of like a mother to all of us. She was sweet. She had long curly brown hair and th prettiest blue eyes. She was amazing. "Jenny! Someone tried to kidnap me!" I said out of breathe. "Who!" She said. I grabbed her hand and took her back to the park. I didn't see the guy anymore. "He left…." I said. "I got to get back to Madison and Caroline (Dedicated to Madison and Caroline King) and be careful, A lot of people want to hurt 7 year old girls like you. I am right across the street if you need me. I will sent Kate out." She said. I nodded. She left. I turned around to look at the park once again. "BOO!" I heard. I screamed. I turned around and saw Kate. She was so pretty. She had long black hair and jade green eyes. She was only 16 but was very childish is how Jenny put it. "Hey squirt." She said ruffling my hair. "Hi!" I giggled. "So are we playing a game or what?" She asked. I wished she was my sister. We played together for the rest of the day and headed home for dinner.

"Everyone Its Dinner time!" Jenny shouted. This orphanage has only me, Kate, Madison, Caroline, and Violet. Violet has a purplish hair in the light but it really is brown. She has brown eyes. Madison and Caroline have blond hair and green eyes. They are completely identical. We started to eat our favorite food. Chicken! Jenny makes the best! I am the single person here so it's kind of sad. Violet and Kate have each other. Madison and Caroline have each other. I am the only one without a sister. I finished and ran to my bed. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

Jenny (The owner of orphanage)

I finally got Madison and Caroline to bed. I went down to my office and finished some work. A man walked inside. He had long black hair and was wearing a lot of white. "Hello May I help you?" I asked. "I am here looking to adopt a little girl." He said facing towards me. "Well we have 5 girls here." I said grabbing each of their profiles. I gave it to the man and he looked them over. "Can I see her?" He asked. He pointed to Emily's profile. "She is asleep right now." I said. "I will come back tomorrow." He said. I nodded. I locked down the shop after he left and went to bed.

The Next Morning!

I woke up and made pancakes. "GIRLS! Breakfast!" I called up the stairs. The came running down and started to eat. "Emily, you can't go out today. Someone is looking to adopt you." I said. She nodded with excitement. She stayed inside watching the window. The man came in again. "I am here for the girl." He said. "Background check first!" I said. He sighed. "Name?" I asked. "Dekker." He said. I searched his name and no results. "We will have to contact the police. I can't find you name on records." I said. He ran out. I sighed. Another male came in. He was just about 19. Then a Japanese man came in with him. He was about 40 or 50. "Hello can I help you?" I asked. "Ah yes. I am here to adopt a little girl. Jayden here want's a little sister." The Japanese man said. "Name?" I asked. "Ji" He said. I nodded. I searched him. His record was perfect. Okay here are the profiles to view. These are the girls in this orphanage." I said. He skimmed through the profiles. Then he came up to me. "I would love to adopt Emily. She has the perfect personality for Jayden. She is not too young so Jayden can take her to the park and get some ice cream." Ji said. "The 7 year old." I said with a smile. "I will go and get her" I said. They nodded. I entered Emily's room. She wasn't there. I sighed and went down to the basement. I had made the basement a play room for the kids. I saw Emily playing with Madison and Caroline. "Emily. Someone is here to adopt you." I said. She got up and ran upstairs.

When I got upstairs Emily was already packed. I grabbed her hand and took her to my office. Ji and the teen was sitting down. "Emily. This is your new family." I said. Emily hid behind me. "Emily." I said with a small laugh. After a few hours Emily finally left with Ji and the boy.

Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. More suspense in the second which I can't work on today. Very busy with studying for MCAS!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Emily

When we got to my new home I saw a party. Invited were the people from the park. "So am I really going to be your daughter?" I asked tilting my head back to the Japanese dude. "No just call me Ji." He said patting my head. I rolled my eyes and looked at everyone. "Are they supposed to be my brothers and sister?" I asked. "Nope just friends" The asian lady said. "Wait you are the people from the park!" I said face palming myself. They nodded. "I would like to go home now" I said facing Ji. "Emily this is home" Jayden said. "Not for me. I am only 7 years old and I want to go see Caroline Maddie and everyone." I said stomping my foot at the end. I spotted the door. "Can I at least go play. I am only 7 and I have a lot of energy to burn!" I snapped. Jayden sighed and nodded. I ran out the door and pretended to play for a little while. Everyone kept checking on me. '_how do I get out of here? I want to go home. I don't want to be here anymore! Why did they even pick to adopt me. Why not Madison and Caroline. Or Kate and Violet? What did Jenny have to let them adopt me!_' I thought.

I looked around to see if anyone was coming. I ran to the gate and found a button to open it. I pressed the button and watched the door open. _'magic!'_ I thought. I ran out the gate and somehow found myself in the woods. Then a note on an arrow came flying to the tree. I checked my body then opened the note. It said:

_Dear Emily,_

_If you ever want to see you friends alive again you will become my daughter._

_Signed in their blood,_

_Dekker_

I screamed. I heard running so I hid the note. The teenagers came running in. "I need to save my family! I need to save my family!" I said over and over. 'What?" They asked. I got u and ran to the orphanage quickly loosing them. The door was busted open and no sign of anyone. I could hear their cries for help. I then heard a cry. I ran quickly upstairs to find Madisons crib. It wasn't empty! I walked over to it to find the little girl staring back at me. I quickly got her out of the crib and held her close. "Madison we will find Caroline and everyone! I promise!" I said.

Jenny

After Emily left the man came back. It was Dekker again. "She is adopted already Dekker now go away." I said a little annoyed. He then knocked me unconscious. When I woke up I counted everyone's heads. I was 1 short! "Caroline?" I asked. The last time I saw Caroline before passing out was Caroline walking into the room. She nodded. I quickly woke up Kate and Violet. "We need to find Madison." I said. They nodded. Violet was more of the mature one while Kate was the childish one but they can both come together. We looked around the campsite and couldn't see Dekker. I picked up Caroline and we started to run. We finally got into town and went straight to the orphanage. I couldn't find Madison anywhere! "Madison!" I shouted. No reply.

Emily

I dropped Madison off with the strange family I am now in and walked around calling for Dekker. He finally appeared. "Show me my family!" I snapped. He lunged at me and grabbed me forcefully. He shoved me in a van and sped off. I could hear the earth. It was like it was in danger or something. "STOP IT!" I screamed at Dekker. I punched him and jumped out of the van. When I got home I hid in a cupboard. Jayden opened it and I screamed. "Why are you in a cupboard." He asked. "Dekker tried to kidnap me." I muttered. "You are not leaving this house." He said. I got out and called the orphanage. Then they answered. "You guys are alive!" I screamed excitedly. "yes but we are trying to find Madison." Jenny said. "Jen, baby darling, I have her. She is safe but I found her all alone so I took her with me. I can bring her by tomorrow " I said. "Okay" Jenyn said. I hung up and decided to go to bed. "Will one of you read me a bed time story" I asked. Mia grabbed the book from my hands and took me to the bed. She layed me down. "Once apon a time there was a yellow ranger named Emily. Her friends loved her but she always put herself down. Emily was poisoned by a nighlok. The nighlok wanted her to turn evil. Master Xandred saw things in her that would change everything if she was evil. Eventualyl she gave herself up to the darkness because she couldn't fight anymore. Her friends had so much trouble fighting her because she was their friend at one point. Emily had no problem fighting them. It came to a point where she was seeing things (the rangers eventually found out it was a hallucination) and didn't want to hurt anyone. She decided she would rather die. When her friends came to fight her, to protect the city, she didn't have a sword. She pleaded with them to kill her right there and then. She then disappeared. They eventually found her as a 7 year old living in an orphanage. She no longer serves the darkness. Her friends are trying to cure her and get her memories back. It's hard but they agreed to never give up." She said.

"Pink." I muttered. "What" Mia asked. "You. You're pink" I said. She nodded slowly. Jayden walked in. "Red." I said pointing at him. I started to get tired and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:No Hope

Jayden

When Emily woke up we decided to let Serena come over. Emily was silent the whole time. When Serena left she turned to us. "I don't want to remember!" She said and ran off to her room. I looked at them and went after her. She ran into the woods. I saw her footprints but no more traces of it. "EMILY!" I shouted. I got no reply. I am lucky Madison was dropped off already or else I would have 2 problems. I couldn't find her. "EMILY!" I shouted. I looked up into the sky. Serena said Emily loved to climb trees. I saw her sitting on the branch right above me. "EMILY!" I shouted at her. She got scared and fell off. I caught her. "Em." I said. She was crying. "Jayden It hurts." She muttered. "What hurts?" I asked. "Everything! I can't remember!" She said crying. "We will get your memory back. I promise" "No! I don't want it. If it didn't stay with me then it hated me. Why did it have to leave me Jayden?" She asked.

"Emily. We all wish it didn't it didn't leave you. Someone made it leave. In fact you're not 7 your 17." I said. "still…" She said. I carried her back home. She ate lunch and looked up at us. "Whats wrong?" I asked kneeling down to her. "boo-boo" She said pointing to her knee. I kissed her leg and she said 'all better!" She exclaimed. "Can we go to the park?" She asked. "Sure" I said looking down at her.

She grabbed her sweater and ran out the door. We ran after her. We saw her run into the park. I sighed and shook my head. I ran after her with the other trailing behind me. We couldn't find Emily. "EMILY!" We shouted. No response. We heard her scream. We ran to the location to not find her.

Emily

I ran around the park till I saw Jayden and his friends. I ran up to them. "Let's play!" I said excitedly. "Emily It's time to go home." Jayden said with no emotion. "What why?" I asked kind of upset. "We have to bring you to Xandred." They said. Jayden tried to grab my hand. I moved quickly screaming. I ran towards the one place I have felt safe no matter what danger. The orphanage. (The Orphanage symbolizes something. Try to guess it)

"Emily?!" Jenny said kind of shocked as I ran in. "They tried to hurt me!" I said with tears in my eyes. I explained how Jayden wanted to take me to Xandred which Mia told me was Evil. She grabbed my hand and led me to my old room. She layed me down and kate came in. "Hey squirt. What brings you here?" She asked. "They tried to hurt me." I simply said.

Ji walked in. I rolled off my bed and got onto the ground. I crawled under my bed. Jenny came up. "Emily this guy says they would never hurt you. Is that true?" I shook my head no. "They tried to grab me and take me to Xandred!" I said pointing an accusing finger at Ji. Ji froze. "Emily those were clones I bet. Xandred can do that." Ji said. "Who is Xandred?" Jenny asked. "Fine I am coming" I said getting out from underneath the bed. I walked to Ji. Ji put his hand out. "I don't trust you" I said silently to him. I walked past him. I walked home and went straight for my room while Ji called everyone. I sat under my bed.

Everyone came in. I didn't move or make a sound. "Emily?" I heard Kevin ask. I didn't come out. I started to cry thinking about what would happen. I breathed in and they heard me. They pulled up the sheets. "Emily? Whats wrong?" Mia asked. I screamed at them. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" I screamed. "Em? What has gotten into you!?" Mike said. "What has gotten into me?! What has gotten into you! Why did you try to take me to Xandred today!" I snapped at them. "We didn't! Emily we have no idea what was but we are going to find them." Jayden said. "GET OUT!" I snapped. They left slowly staring at me. I cried in silence thinking what would have happened.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Were Just As Bad

Jayden

"How are we going to get her to trust us again?" Mike said. "Wait, Ji, how can we make a 7 year old Emily older? How can we get her to stop avoiding us and throwing us out of her room?" I asked. "Well. For your first question, We would have to get Emily to trust us more and then do a symbol. And to make her stop avoiding you we would have to make her forget what happened." Ji stated. "So we are stooping down to the Nighlok. Great. Were just as bad." I said putting my head in my hands.

Authors Note: Emily doesn't know who to trust at the moment.

I stood up and headed to her room. Mia followed. We saw Emily fast asleep clutching her teddy bear. I shook my head slowly and sighed. I drew the symbol for her to forget. I went to bed.

THE NEXT MORNING

I woke up and saw Emily talking with the others. "Well I am going to play. I will be at the park." She said wiping her face with a napkin. She got up and ran off. "Wait!" I said. I face palmed myself and ran after Emily. She may not know but we know the Nighlok are after her. I saw her talking to someone. I readjusted myself and saw she was talking to me. My face was emotionless (clone). He nodded at her. He held out his hand and Emily took it. They walked off to a gap. Emily stopped scared for her life. I moved closer and I heard her. "-Here?" She asked. "Because this is my way of transportation. Now come on stupid little brat!" Me or I or it exclaimed. He shoved Emily closer to the gap. (Jayden is moving just silently) I got up and started to run. They both looked at me and he shoved Emily through the gap. He turned to me and waved going through the gap. I heard Xandred laugh evily.

Emily

"CRY BRAT!" This monster shouted at me. "NO! I AM NOT A CRY BABY!" I snapped at him. He slapped me across the cheek. I was about to cry but I didn't. "CRY YOU LITTLE PIECE OF CRAP!" He snapped. "NEVER! I WON'T EVER STOP FIGHTING YOU. I MAY NOT KNOW WHO YOU ARE BUT I DON'T LIKE YOU. I DON'T WANT TO CRY. THAT'S HOW YOU ENCOURAGE PEOPLE!" I said in my kid voice. "Give her the liquid." He said to a squid faced monster. "What liquid!?" I said scared for my life. "Relax this will make you remember and go back to your real age." The monster said. He poured the red liquid down my throat. I fell asleep.

When I woke up I realized I was taller. Octaroo and Xandred stood in front of me. "LET ME GO!" I snapped. "You will not talk that way to me!" Xandred snapped. He slapped my cheek. "Really? The same cheek? What happened to the whole 'destroy the world' plan. Did that fail that you're resorting to 'take the young girl's memory away' plan?" I said with a little bit of rubbing it in his face. He slapped me across the face again. "shut up." He muttered. "Jayden was right. If I can take you on he can definitely destroy you!" I said. "GET HER OUT OF HERE!" Xandred screamed. "Headache" I thought. Dayu and some moogers threw me through a gap. I landed and my leg hurt like hell.

I started to limp home. I got to the gates and decided to fall. I got on the ground and screamed for everyone. "HELP!" I shouted in my kid voice. I am that good of a mimicker. They ran out and stopped when they saw me. "Hi" I coughed out. They ran to me and put me on Jaydens. Jayden picked me up and put me in the recovery room. "Emily?" Jayden asked. "Jayden. I-I remember everything!" I said with tears of happiness in my eyes. He smiled and hugged me. "We missed you." He said. "I missed my memories!" I exclaimed. "You know the way to make things funny." He said. "Who knew Xandred can help so much!" I said spreading my arms apart to show him. I put my arms back and we both leaned in. His lips connected with mine. We were kissing!

The End

I wanted it kind of short because I have MCAS and it's a struggles while thinking about this. I have decided to do a spinoff kind of. Like what would happen if Emily's mom (mention in prequel Rosie) never gave her and Serena up? Who would be the yellow ranger? I have decided to do a contest which will be posted tomorrow. It will be titled: The Other Life. You can follow me so you get live updates. I am going to create a facebook page soon hopefully!

Update: So sorry I realized I posted the wrong chapter!


End file.
